Currently, it is sought to use a dual path drive for rotatably driving rotatable elements of an agricultural combine, particularly a rotatable rotor or rotors of a threshing mechanism of the combine. Such rotors are typically relatively heavy members and are rotated at relatively high speeds, such that in the event that the drive is disengaged therefrom, for instance, as a result of being intentionally controllably disengaged by an operator, or automatically disengaged, such as when a sensor indicates that the operator has left the operator seat, it is typical practice to maintain the drive in a disengaged state to allow the rotor or rotors to rotate freely and decelerate until the stored rotational energy therein is dissipated and the rotation comes to a halt. This can take a relatively long time, depending on damping and inertia acting on the rotating elements. When the rotation has come to a halt, the drive is typically then reengaged with the rotatable element to bring them back to the desired rotating condition.
By use of a dual path drive, that is, a drive such as a hydro-mechanical drive having an input which receives power from a fluid power source such as a fluid motor and another input which receives power from a mechanical power source such as a gear box connected to an engine, or an electromechanical drive, which differs from a hydro-mechanical drive in that an electrical motor is used instead of a fluid motor, it is sought to provide the operating capability to more controllably and quickly decelerate the rotor or rotors, such that time delays while waiting for the rotor or rotors to stop rotating are reduced, without causing undesirable wear of elements and components of the drive, particularly, clutches thereof, and also without potentially damaging shock and sudden transfer of energy of the rotor or rotors to other aspects of the power transmission system so as to affect or disrupt the operation of the system.